


Paradise

by puszysty



Series: Cylon!Felix [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat of an epiloge to Thy Kingdom Come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

The water splashed over Felix's toes as he stood in the sand. It was another beautiful day- they were all beautiful days here, but that didn't diminish the appeal.

"Hey lazyass, you going to help me catch crabs or what?" Louis called from a nearby rock.

"What the frak are you catching crabs for, Louis? You can't eat those things, they've got shells," said Felix. They had crabs on the colonies, but they were nothing but a nuisance, for beachgoers and fishermen alike. The crabs here were a little larger, but they were crabs nonetheless.

"That was what you said about that giant nut looking thing, and you know what was inside that." Indeed. Milky syrup and a white solid subtance that was both filling and delicious. Felix had decided to called it a "coconut", both because of its chocolately colored exterior, and the fact that the liquid tasted really good in coffee, as discovered when Louis accidently spilled some into his cup. There were a lot of things on this planet that they weren't familiar with, and Felix was having fun coming up with nomenclature scheme. The one thing he hadn't decided was what to call the planet itself, though "Paradise" was certainly in the running.

"Alright, fine. But if they turn out to be inedible, I'm blaming you."

Louis, as it turned out, had been right once again. After boiling the crabs, for lack of what seemed to be a better way of killing and cooking them, Louis had smashed it with a rock, revealing some strange looking goo in its body, but also a pink and white meat in its claws that turned out to be the most delicious thing Feix had ever tasted.

"Louis, I don't know how you find these things, but I swear to the gods, you're going to get me fat," said Felix, licking his fingers of the remaining taste of crab.

"It's all part of my devious plan. Fatten you up so that you, you know, need to burn off the calories."

Felix grinned. "I could stand to burn some calories right now."

Louis kissed him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water. "We just ate," protested Felix. "You sure we should be swimming?"

Louis just grinned. Then he shoved Felix in, and dove in after him. When they both surfaced, Louis kissed him again, with one hand in Felix's wet curls and the other on his ass. "Mm. Foreplay. In the ocean. I like the way you think," said Felix.

Paradise. What better description could there be?


End file.
